violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Are You Ready For The Ride?
"Are You Ready For The Ride?" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Facundo Gambandé, Jorge Blanco, Nicolás Garnier, Rodrigo Velilla and Samuel Nascimento as Maxi Ponte, Leon, Andres, Napo, and Broduey. Lyrics English= Clap your hands! It's your spin I am a good boy now I wanna be your friend My girl is on You can trust I'd never d-do the wrong I've spent my life searching You know you won't want for more, So your next guy I know Standing right here, come on, let's go woo A-Are you ready for the ride? Let's get it going! A-Are you ready for the ride? Get ready for it! It's how it's been, With me it's all for nothing, Yeah, it's all for nothing! It's how it's been, With me it's all for nothing, Yeah, it's all for nothing! I'm gonna cuddle you up and girl, I'll be your pass in Take you with me dancin', sing it with passion! And when the song does reach the end, start it up and Play it again! For the night is short And I can't stop the dancing A-Are you ready? Let's get it going! A-Are you ready for the ride? Get ready for! A-Are you ready for the ride? Let's get it going! A-Are you ready for the ride? Get ready for! Say I'm conflicted it showing my senses So I'll face the world of trouble by your side I'm no romantic, analytic, very critical Who cares, you know Let's just enjoy ourselves and let it go! Clap your hands! Are you ready? Yo, let's get it all Clap our hands! I say again With me it's all for nothing, Yeah, it's all for nothing! I'm gonna cuddle you up and girl, I'll be your pass in Take you with me dancin', sing it with passion! And when the song does reach the end, start it up and Play it again! A-Are you ready for the ride? Let's get it going! A-Are you ready for the ride? Get ready for! Say I'm conflicted it showing my senses So I'll face the world of trouble by your side I'm no romantic, analytic, very critical Who cares, you know Let's just enjoy ourselves and let it go! A-Are you ready for the ride? A-Are you ready for the ride? Get ready for! Hand for air! A-Are you ready for it? Let's get it going! A-Are you ready for the ride? Get ready for! A-Are you ready for the ride? Let's get it going! A-Are you ready for the ride? Get ready for me? |-| Spanish= Escucha bien Soy un buen chico que te quiere bien Mi corazón siempre me dice tutututu bo En el amor yo soy un eterno buscador Soy un descarado, y yo respondo en todos lados Are you ready for the ride, let's get it going! Are you ready for the ride, get ready for it! Si suena bien, ya no me importa nada No me importa nada Vuelvo a mi casa y me pregunto que me pasa Vuelvo a mi casa, pregunto que pasa No vine aquí a fastidiar, quiero bailar, ponte a cantar Porque en fin no somos, tan, tan diferentes Are you ready for the ride, let's get it going! Are you ready for the ride, get ready for it! Are you ready for the ride, let's get it going! Are you ready for the ride, get ready for it! Ser un conflicto me hace aún más listo Soy feliz y tengo todo para dar Tal vez romántico, analítico, muy crítico Y el crítico, ese soy yo Y todo te lo doy Si suena bien, ya no me importa nada No me importa nada. Vuelvo a mi casa y me pregunto que me pasa Vuelvo a mi casa, pregunto que pasa No vine aquí a fastidiar, quiero bailar, ponte a cantar Porque en fin no somos, tan, tan diferentes Are you ready for the ride, let's get it going! Are you ready for the ride, get ready for it! Ser un conflicto me hace aún más listo Soy feliz y tengo todo para dar Tal vez romántico, analítico, muy crítico Y el crítico, ese soy yo y todo te lo doy Are you ready for the ride, let's get it going! Are you ready for the ride, get ready for it! (Instrumental) Are you ready for the ride, let's get it going! Are you ready for the ride, get ready for it! Are you ready for the ride, let's get it going! Are you ready for the ride, get ready for it! Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song is from one of Pablo's assignments, where they had to make a band. *This song has the same title in both English and Spanish. *After performing the song for the first time, the boys decide to call their band "All For You". *The boys performed this song at the Studio's end-of-term show. Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs